Pacific Arts Academy
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: What happens when the Victorious Gang goes to PCA? Let's just say, their life changes.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to PCA

**A/N: Hi people of Fanfiction! Yes I'm back again, for another CROSSOVER! This one is going to be a Victorious/Zoey 101(Even though on the show Lola is portrayed by Victoria Justice, I want her to be portrayed as Selena Gomez for my story.) So without further or do…**

**Disclaimer: As usual, ALL rights to Dan Schneider.**

Zoey POV:

After riding six hours in the car with my dad, we finally made it to PCA. I can't believe Dustin isn't coming back this year! But at least I'll still have Lola, Chase, Michael, Quinn, and Logan. When I get out of the car, I hear my name being yelled by a familiar voice.

"ZOEY!" I hear Lola calling me. I turn around to hug her.

"Hey Lola!" I say with equal excitement.

"Have you seen any of the new kids?"She asks. Yes, we're getting some new kids at PCA! These kids are from this school named Hollywood Arts somewhere in LA I think.

"No, not really." I reply, "I just got here." I say turning around showing her my bags that my dad is still unpacking.

"OH!" she exclaims, "Let's go to our room together, once you're done."

"Awesome!" I say as I back away to go to my car.

"All done." My dad states as he pulls out the last box.

"Okay, thanks A LOT." I tell him as I hug him goodbye.

"No problem sweetie, I love you." He says letting me go

"Love you too!" I say as he gets into the car ready to drive away.

"Talk to you later."

"Alright." I wave as he drives off. I turn back to Lola and we walk to our dorm.

Tori POV:

When I and the gang heard about how PCA was taking a few students, we knew we had to sign up fast. And a week later, when we found out that they chose us, we went home and packed right away.

So here I am in the car with my mom, since my dad couldn't come because of a big break in his case, on my way to PCA(I guess now they'll be able to go on as many vacations they want since I'll be here, and Tre's off at collage.)

"Tori? Tori. TORI!" my mom snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I say

"We're here, and your stuff is already out." She says

"Oh! Ok, thanks." I say and I hug her tightly

"I'm going to miss you. Call me EVERYDAY." She says

"Okay, no problem, I love you."

"I love you too." She says and I hug her again before stepping out of the car. Once I get out I see Cat and Jade starting to walking to a staircase, so I call for them and they wait for me to come over.

"HEY TORI!' Cat exclaims as she engulfs me in a hug, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she adds dramatically and I laugh at her.

"Cat," Jade starts, "we saw her two days ago."

"I KNOW RIGHT! That was soo long ago." She says with a serious face.

"Okay Cat." I respond as I get my laughing under control. "Do you know when the guys get here?"

"Nope." Cat says

"Beck says they're on their way." Jade says when she sees my face, she explains. "Carpooling."

"Ahhh." I say in understanding

"Are you ready to go to our room?" Cat asked obviously excited.

_Yep, we're sharing a room_

"Yeah!" Jade and I scream while smiling

"Alright, let's go!" Cat yelled and we grab our stuff and walk to our dorm.

"Okay, what's the name and number again?" Jade asked

"Fulton Hall, Room 103." I answer.

Once we get there, we were slightly surprised. There was a single bed(which I got), a bunk bed(Jade got the top and Cat got the bottom), then there was a mini fridge filled with blix drinks and a container filled with Jet Blue coffee cups and much more stuff. After we were done decorating we looked at our little mixture.

"It's PERFECT!" I exclaim and fall back onto my bed.

"Yep, I saw a coffee stand on our way in, want to go?" Jade asked excitingly, her and her coffee.

Cat and I both shrug and say sure and we all walk out, our arms interlocking.


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

**A/N: Hey I hope you are enjoying the story, if you have read any of my other stories, you might know that I right pre-written chapters…and that this is one of them. I still want to say thanks for everything though.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own.**

Beck POV:

"It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!

It's fun to spray yourself with Mace  
It's fun to squeeze your mothers face  
It's fun to mow your daddies Grass  
It's fun to break... things made of glass

But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
About the dangers  
Of broken glass...  
Broken Gla-"

"Ugh… ROBBIE! You sound like a CD stuck on loop SHUT UP!" I told Robbie. We've been on the road for 3 hours and we're almost there but Robbie keeps singing his Broken Glass song. It's really annoying.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I hear him mumble.

"I'm sorry Rob, it's just a lot to handle."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Hey, at least we're almost there. I can't wait to check out our dorm." Andre' says

"Yeah, I'm kind of happy that I don't have to live in the RV anymore." I state honestly. Don't get me wrong, I love my RV but, I'm happy I won't be living in it anymore.

"I think we all are." Robbie said and him and Andre' started laughing hysterically

"Yeah, and we're all happy you dropped Rex." I told him and we all were laughing and soon enough we were at PCA and we're walking down to our dorm(we got Maxwell Hall, Room 324). When we walked in we decided that I get the single bed and since Robbie's afraid of heights, Andre' will get the top bunk. After we got finished unpacking we decided to check up on the girls. When we were walking to their dorm, we saw them outside drinking coffee and laughing but Cat noticed us first.

"OH MY GOSH! HIIIIIIIIIII!" she exclaimed almost tackling us.

"Hey Cutie." Robbie said, it's so obvious he likes her, I hope I'm not that obvious around Tori.

"So, are you guys done packing?" Tori asks

We all tell her yes in our own way, which earned a smile from her.

"What about you?" I asked

"Yep!" she said

"That's great."

"Hey, do you guys want to meet for dinner tonight?" Jade asked

"Oh yeah, what about at that sushi place? Uhmm…what's it's name?" Tori asked

"Sushi Rox?" an unfamiliar girl asked walking up with two other girls.

"YEAH!, That's the place." Tori says excited

"Oh, my friends and I go there all the time! By the way I'm Zoey, and this is Lola and Quinn." She says talking about her and the other girls.

"Oh, hi, I'm Tori, that's Jade, Andre', Cat, Robbie, and Beck." Tori says introducing us.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to come with us?" Zoey asks

Tori looks back at all of before saying,

"Why not?"

"Ok, what hall and do you live in?" Quinn asks

"They live in Maxwell and we live in Fulton." She tells them

"OMG, that's where we live!" Lola exclaims

"That's so cool, let's meet at six?" Tori asks

"Sure!"they said and they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to everybody who has reviewed, and who is faving or following this story. You have NO idea how much this means to me (and if you're waiting for a new chapter for my other crossover, it's coming soon).And I'll try to update as much as I can. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have not ever had any rights to Victorious or Zoey 101 and I'm not going to any time soon….**

Zoey POV:

After got done meeting Tori and her friends, we headed over to the guy's dorm to tell them about dinner. Once we got there, we saw Logan's technicians leaving.

"Hey guys!" I say once I walk into the room.

"Hey." They say in unison as we all hug them. After we're done greeting each other and talking about each other's summer, we decided to tell them about our new friends.

"So, guess who we meet today." I tell them

"Did you meet the kids from Hollywood Arts?" Chase asks

"Yeah!" Lola answers him.

"And we're meeting them at Sushi Rox at six." Quinn tells them

"Who's we?" Logan asks

"All of us!" I say walking towards the door with Lola and Quinn behind me. "Oh, and the guys live in this dorm, their names Beck, Andre', and Robbie. Find their room and meet them at 5:45, so we can go to Sushi Rox, okay?" I question, just to make sure.

"Alright." We hear them mumble in sync as we walk out the door. Once we get back to our dorm, we get ready to go out. I wear a red cami with a white cardigan and denim shorts, Quinn wears a purple tank top with skinny jeans, and Lola wears a floral top with a blue skort. When we are all ready, we walk out of our room to run right into Tori.

Tori POV:

After we got done drinking our coffee and talking to the guys, we went back to our dorm to get dressed. I decided to wear a baby blue off the shoulder top and black skinny jeans. Cat wore a light pink tank top and white ruffle skirt and Jade wore a dark green top and black skirt. After we were done, we decided to head out to meet Zoey and her other friends but as soon as we walked out, I accidently bumped into Zoey.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Zoey, I am soooo sorry!" I exclaimed

"Oh, no. It's fine, we ran into each other, no biggie." She said nonchalantly

"Are you sure?" I ask her as she stands up

"Positive." She says and she hugs me.

"Okay, so are you ready for some sushi?" Jade asks excitingly

"Yeah!" we all say

"So let's go!"Jade says and we all run out, but not before hearing our dorm advisor, Coco, yell at us,

"Hey, NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" but we all laughed and kept going anyway. We made it to Sushi Rox in no time and by the time we got there, the guys just showed up.

"Hey." Zoey said out of breath

"What happened to you guys?" a guy with bushy hair asked

"We ran all the way here!" Quinn yelled at him

"I'm not going to ask why..."he continued, "So who are they?" he asked, I guess referring to us.

"Well," Zoey started, "You've already met Beck, Andre', and Robbie so, here is Tori, Cat, and Jade." She said and Cat and I say hi, and Jade said her signature whatever.

"Oh! Cat like the animal right?" Another boy said and we all groaned

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Cat screamed

"Nothing Cat, I'm sure…" I say looking at him trying to know his name

"Logan."

"Logan, likes cats…right?" I say looking at him with pleading eyes

"Yeah, my grandpa had one once."

"Oh, OKAY!" she squealed and I signaled to Zoey to continue.

"No you've met Logan, but meet Chase and Michael." She says and they all say hey and we finally go inside to eat. We had a really great time at dinner, we found out that we live right across the hall from Zoey, Lola, and Quinn, and the guys live next door to each other. Then we all of have the same type of classes then, we talked about some of our crazy adventures and we all payed and left. After me and the girls got changed and we called our parents, we decided to watch some ICarly and then I got a message from Trina.

_Tre- Hey Sista! =)_

_Tor- OMG, HEY!_

_Tre-So, how are you liking PCA?_

_Tor-It's so awesome, how about you?_

_Tre-I'm really good, I have a boyfriend._

_Tor-TRINA! Why didn't you tell me?_

_Tre-I didn't know if it was serious…_

_Tre-Are you happy for me?_

_Tor-OF COURSE, well it's lights out, love you_

_Tre-Love you too…_

Well I can't wait for tomorrow, my first class is with Beck and Lola.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Coffee

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: All Dan Schneider and I don't own Wide Awake**

Tori POV:

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wi-

When I heard my alarm clock go off, I got up to turn it off before Jade woke up (she is not a morning person), and left the room to get ready for class. When I walked back into our room , I saw Jade chasing Cat around in a circle, while Cat is screaming, "I'M SORRY! I'M SOOO SORRY!" Soon enough, Cat saw me and ran over to hide behind me.

"Tori! She's trying to kill me!" Cat started screaming in my ear as she started ducking behind me.

"I'm sure she w-"

"OH, YES I WILL!" Jade yelled and they started running circles around me before I slipped out.

"Hey!" Zoey said as she started walking up to me

"Oh, Hi Zoey." I replied

"Let me guess, Jade's not a morning person."

"Not at all, now, I'm going to go get her coffee to see if that calms her down."

"In your PJs?"

"Ehh…I'm not going to be able to get dressed until they stop and unless she gets coffee, they'll never stop. "

"I see, I had roomates like yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dana and Nicole, they both left PCA though. Dana was Jade and Nicole was Cat."

"Wow, well it was nice talking to you!" I say and continue my walk to the coffee stand outside the building. After I order her coffee, I turn around to sit and wait for it, but I knock down someone's phone out their hands.

"OH MY GOSH! I am sooo sorry!" I exclaim as bend down to pick up the pieces

"It's fine, I should have watched were I was going. Then maybe I wouldn't have hit such a pretty girl." He said

"Oh, well. It's totally okay."

"Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I came from Hollywood Arts."

"Oh, well my name is Vince."

"Oh, well I'm Tori!"

"Well Tori, you're coffee is ready."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, will I see you around?"

"Yeah…" I said as I started walking back into my dorm. When I got back into our room, Cat and Jade were still running around but stopped when I screamed.

"What!" Jade yelled as she turned to me but, as soon as she saw the coffee cup, she finally stopped. "Thanks Vega. I owe you one."

"Yeah,yeah." I said as went behind our changing rack to change my clothes. After 20 minutes, we were ready to go off to class. As soon as I got into the building, Beck ran up behind me.

"Good morning." He said

"You wish."

"What happened?"

"Cat and Jade. Cat woke Jade up and she was cranky an-" I stopped when he put his finger on lip.

"You need to relax. Robbie kept us up all night, from being 'homesick' but we were fine. So meet any new people?"

"I met boy name Vince."

"Oh, are you ready to go to class?"

"Sure." Once we got in we were surprised that the teacher was inside at the board and that half of the class was there, including that boy I met Vince.

"Do you want to sit by me?" Beck asked me

"Sure, but let's sit in front of Lola." I said and we walked over and saw Lola sitting with Vince.

"Hey Lola." I said

"Hi." She said, "Are you guys ready?" Beck and I said yes and we started class. Afterwards, we made plans to meet at lunch.

Next class is with Cat, Andre' and Logan.


	5. Chapter 5: Arguements and Jealously

**A/N: Okay Readers, I am soooo sorry about the wait. I have been working on other stories so yeah. I really like to know what you think of the story so please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own NADA!**

(X)

Zoey POV:

After my morning classes were over, we went to lunch in the cafeteria. Once I got there I saw Lola and Cat waving me down.

"Hey everybody!" I said as I sat down and everyone said hey, besides Jade she said 'whatever'. "So, how do you like PCA?" I asked Tori.

"It was pretty good, expect for the fact that I ran into some guy this morning but he said it was fine." She said with a wave of her hand and smiled and I saw Beck tense up.

"What's his name?" Quinn asked

"Vince." Tori said and she put a French fry in her mouth.

"VINCE!" Chase, Michael, Quinn, Logan, and I screamed in unison standing up.

"Yeah…" she says hesitantly, " he was really sweet." She squeals

"No, no he's not! He beat us up!" Logan tells her and Chase and Michael nod their heads in agreement.

"Well how was I suppose to know, that didn't quite come into the conversation." She says and then looks at Lola, "Did you know?"

"Yes," Lola tells her

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tori asks calmly, while the rest of us just look on

"He got me gummy bears!" she gushes as Tori looks back at us with a smile, "see, he's a good guy."

"Tori, maybe you should listen to them, they know him better than we do." Beck reminds her.

"Sure, but later." She says as she finishes her fries.

"WHY!" we all yell in unison.

"Because, he's getting me coffee after our next class." She tells us and we all shake our head as she gets up, "He's changed okay. I'll see you later." She says as she walks away

"Oh, well. Maybe we can talk to her later." Jade says as she gets up and walks away too.

(X)

After our last class of the day, I walk back to my dorm but run into someone on accident.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Vince says as he grabs my hand

"Thanks." I say as I brush myself off, "You're going to meet Tori?" I ask him knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we're getting coffee." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't hurt her, okay."

"Listen Zoey, I've done some things before, but it's all in the past. I've changed." He says sounding sincere.

"Alright. I've got to go. Hurt her and I hurt you." I tell him and walk away

Tori POV:

I know he has done some things in the past, but everyone deserves a second chance. As I'm walking to the coffee stand, I get stopped by Beck.

"Yes," I ask him annoyed

"You're not seriously doing this, are you?"

"Yes, he's a nice guy."

"Did you hear what Zoey said?"

"Did you hear what Lola and I said? What's gotten in to you?"

"He's giving you gummy bears and coffee and he's won you over!" he screams at me

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME AND HE DIDN'T WIN ME OVER, I'M NOT A PRIZE" I yell back

"Fine, do whatever." He says as he runs a hand through his head and walks away leaving me there feeling confused.


	6. Chapter 6: Important Author's Note

Okay readers, I have never wanted to do this in a million years but...i'll be taking a break from this story for a while to write other stories. Thank you for all of your continued support and when I find some inspiration to finish writing that, then I will...


End file.
